zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure in an Exotic Land
Adventure in an Exotic Land is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise his is a Zootopia AU adventure story in which Nick is a famed explorer and adventurer who seeks out new mammal cultures, relics and treasures, while Judy is his loving wife who journeys with him. In this story, they meet up with anthro versions of Lion King characters. I recently bought a furry/anthro art book that teaches you how to draw such characters, and one of the options in there is a warrior lioness with an outfit similar to that of Star Fox's Krystal in Star Fox Adventures. I used the design to make my design for Nala in this story. Also, because doing so is the best way to feminize them, Nala and the other lionesses have human-style head hair in varying shades of brown. Their (Nick and Judy's) team is composed of other Zootopia characters. The name of the land means "gold" in Swahili, referring to the savannah grass. Story Nick smiled to himself as his expedition into the remote, savannah-covered land of Dahahabu prepared to set off. With him was his loyal team: his brave, intelligent and gorgeous wife Judy Wilde, their protector Idris Bogo, plant expert Emmitt Otterton, his wife Mrs. Otterton, doctor Madge Honey Badger, his treasure hunter friend Finnick and his longtime romantic companion and Madge's daughter Honey, and their boat driver, Benjamin Clawhauser. They set sail from a riverside town, heading upriver, not knowing what they would find in this unknown region. "I look forward to arriving," Nick said. Judy smiled at him. "What exactly do you expect to find?" she asked. Nick shrugged. "Hopefully, signs of any current civiliation, or at least the signs of a civilization having existed here once," he said. Finnick was excited, obviously thinking of treasures. "I hope we find something to make this trip worth it," he said. Nick smiled. "We always do, Finnick," he said. What they didn't know is that there was indeed a mammal civilization in the region where they were headed, an exotic kingdom beyond their wildest dreams. After a day of going down the river, they found a place to moor their vessel and set up camp for the night. Around the campfire that night, they had dinner, fish and rice for the predators, vegetables and rice for the prey mammlas like Judy and Bogo. "So, anyone have a guess of what we'll find?" Nick asked. Judy raised her hand. "Ruins, like the broken statues of that powerful tiger king that we found in the Great Desert, the ones made famous by that poem," she said. Nick sighed. "I am still holding out for a living civilization," he said. Judy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up, Nick. We may find nothing," she said. Nick nodded. He knew the frustration of finding nothing. After dinner, they all went to bed. The next morning, they set off and finally arrived at their destination. Leaving the boat, they began to walk. "Here we are, everyone, Dahahabu, the land of golden grass. Keep an eye out for anything," he said. No sooner had Nick spoken did they hear rustling in the grass. Before their eyes emerged a group of natives, a mix of lions, cheetahs, leopards and hyenas. All had spears. At the front of the group was an unbelievably gorgeous young adult lioness of about twenty years of age with pale tan fur, blue-green eyes, very long, thick, flowing, soft, silken dark brown hair, as well as an exceptionally beautiful, shapely and fit body with very nice, attractive hips and so on. She wore an attractive, two-piece outfit, the attire of a young adult royal female, that consisted of a red sequin bra with golden straps and golden beads hanging from it, leaving her midriff bare, and a red loincloth that had golden beads at the side which rested on her hips. She wore a golden clamp in her hair that kept it in a ponytail, as well as a golden band on the upper part of her right leg, and jewelry on her neck and bracelets on her wrists, all of them gold. She looked at a tall, golden-furred, red-maned male lion of about the same age in the group, possibly her husband, and then at them. "What brings you to our land, outsiders?" she asked. Nick nodded. "We are travelers. We didn't know that this land was inhabited. I am Nick, and with me is my wife Judy, along with our friends," he said, introducing them one by one. The lioness finally smiled. "I am Nala, daughter-in-law to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and with me is my husband, Prince Simba. We travel with our hunting party," she said. The other warriors introduced themselves, and then Simba took over. "Before you go further, you must come back with us to the palace, in order to get my father's permission to be here," he said. Nick bowed. "Yes sir. We will go," he said. They followed the warriors. As they walked, Nick took a good look at them. They dressed in a somewhat primitive garb, and Simba wore royal garb of red and blue with gold jewelry. Nick momentarily wondered about the king and queen. He was excited to meet them. Sometime later, they arrived at the palace. Leading them inside, Simba, Nala and the others began their walk to the throne room. The palace had all manner of cultural treasures, including masks, weapons and more decorating it. Along the way, they saw a golden-furred lioness no more than fifteen with shoulder-length brown hair and electric blue eyes wearing a sleevless, red, dress-like outfit with a golden necklace and golden arm bands. She looked at Simba. "Who are they?" she asked. Simba smiled and introduced Nick, Judy and the others. He then looked at them. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Vitani," he said. They all bowed. "Pleased to meet you, princess," Nick said. Vitani gave a small smile. "You're not from here, are you?" she said. Judy smiled. "Yes, Princess Vitani. We're actually here to get permission from your father to explore his kingdom," she explained. Vitani motioned. "This way," she said. Vitani, Simba, Nala and the other warriors led them to the throne room, where King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi were watching a performance by their two court jesters, Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. Mufasa wore a long red tunic and royal jewelry, while Sarabi wore a similar dress to Vitani, only purple, and her own royal jewelry. When they saw the group, Mufasa stopped the performance, and waited as Simba approached him. "Father, we have visitors," he said. Mufasa smiled at his son. "I see that, Simba. Who are they? They are visitors from afar by the looks of them," the king said. Nick, Judy and the others bowed as Simba glanced at them. "Father, meet Nick, Judy, Bogo, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Madge Honey Badger and her daughter Honey, Finnick and Benjamin Clawhauser," he said. Mufasa nodded. "I trust that you come in peace," he said. Nick finally looked up. "Yes, your majesty. We seek only to explore. We will not take anything that does not belong to us," he said. Queen Sarabi looked at her husband. "We must warn them about Scar and Zira, dear," she said. Nick gave them a curious look. "Scar and Zira?" he asked. Mufasa sighed. "Scar is my brother, and Zira is his wife. They are two very evil lions, though Zira is worse. Years ago, they attempted to kill me while I slept in order to take the throne. However, they failed, and I banished them. Vitani is, by birth, their daughter. She was about three at the time, and I adopted her into my family. Now, from what I have heard, Scar has made an alliance with a hyena clan and become their tribal chief and a local warlord," he said. Vitani nodded, though she said nothing. Sarabi took over. "If you choose to go and explore still, remember that Scar and Zira will think nothing of killing you if they catch you. They are savages. The hyenas are just their followers," she said. Nick nodded. "We understand," he said. Mufasa was pleased to hear this. Nick, Judy and their allies would stay overnight as guests, and begin their expedition in the morning. Meanwhile, in a distant area of the land, in a rocky area surrounded by the bones of butchered prey animals, Scar and Zira were planning their final move. Scar stood before their legion of hyena and Wild dog warriors. "My friends, the time has come. We shall defeat my pathetic brother, and I will be king!" he said. Zira smiled wickedly from her own seat. "Yes, my husband, and I will be queen," she said. The hyenas and Wild dogs all cheered. The next morning, the outing was set to begin. Simba and Nala had been assigned to be the guide for Judy, Nick and their team. When all was ready, they set out. "So, what exactly is in this land?" Judy asked. Nala smiled. "It's mainly grassland, where us predators hunt the large herbivores that roam the land, and the prey mammals gather fruits, but there are temples and other places. Most of them have lain unused for years," she said. Nick chuckled. "Just the kind of places we like," he said. Little did anyone know that they were being watched. One of Scar's allies, a young hyena warrior named Janja, had seen them. He was out spying for Scar. He rushed back to report to him. "Master, they have outsider guests, a fox, a rabbit, two otters, a buffalo, Two Honey badgers, a Fennec fox and a cheetah," he said. Scar smiled. "Let's see if we can get one of them. That will certainly draw out Mufasa," he said. Janja smiled. "I will go now," he said. Scar nodded. "Take Cheezi and Chungu with you," he ordered. Janja sighed. "Yes, sir," he said. The three hyenas set out for their assignment. They eventually spotted them and followed them. Meanwhile, the exploration continued on. They were seeing all manner of amazing sights. They were in one of the old temples. Although there was no treasure that he could take, even Finnick was interested. "This is great," he said. Judy was examining a statue of a beautiful lioness, probably one of the culture's mythological figures. So interested in the statue was she that she didn't see Janja in the shadows. Suddenly, he emerged. "Hello, bunny," he said. Judy screamed as Janja grabbed her. "NICK!" she shouted. Nick heard her and followed the sound. "Judy!" he exclaimed. Simba, Nala and the other warriors gave chase, but Janja, Cheezi and Chungu got away. Nick was scared and sad. "Judy..." he said. Nala nodded to him. "It's time for a rescue mission," she said. Simba smiled. "However, you need to stay back. We will save your wife. We have encountered those hyenas before and know where they came from," he said. The mission began. Janja and his crew brought Judy to Scar and Zira. Judy was scared, but tried to remain calm. Scar smiled. "Don't worry, we won't kill you, not yet. We need you as bait," he said. Judy frowned. "You're a fool," she said. Zira raised a paw to slap her, but was stopped from doing so by Scar. He wanted the bunny unharmed. An instant later, Scar was wounded by a thrown spear from a female cheetah warrior who fought for Simba and Nala. Their sudden appearance surprised and angered Scar. "That's it! Simba, I will destroy you! My battle against your line begins now!" he said. A battle began. As Simba fought, Nala and her cheetah friend, the one who had thrown the spear, freed Judy, who ran into Nick's arms. "I have seen enough. I think it is time to leave this area," she said. Nick nodded. "So do I," he said. Simba and Nala were victorious that day. Scar was killed on the end of Simba's spear. However, Zira survived and escaped. "I will have my revenge, Simba!" she said. Nick, Judy and the others were led back to the palace. When King Mufasa learned of his brother's death, he was saddened. However, he was proud of his son and daughter-in-law. Nick, Judy and their allies stayed one more night, then left in the morning, heading back to their home city. Category:AU fanfics Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Crossovers with The Lion King Category:Crossover stories Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia continuities Category:Adventure stories Category:Stories containing outside Disney characters Category:Oneshots Category:Fanfics Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married Category:Stories featuring battles Category:Stories